Mirror
Mirror was a ghost paladin that manifested in the Sunrise Mountains in Thay. Description Mirror was usually perceived as a phosphorescence floating through the air, which sometimes assumed a manlike shape and could momentarily take on the semblance of a nearby person or sculpture. During the years he spent at Bareris Anskuld's side, he apparently remembered more of his past and sometimes showed a wavering semblance of what had been his own living face: a lean visage with a big hooked nose and a drooping mustache. He even began to speak occasionally. Combat Mirror was once a master swordsman and at most times carried the semblance of a sword in his hand. He could not be hurt by normal weapons or even most magical attacks. Sometimes, he wore something resembling a round shield or targe affixed to his free forearm. Unlike other undead creatures, Mirror seemed to be unaffected or unharmed by sunlight. Abilities When Mirror remembered that he once was a knight bestowed with god-given powers, he was able use these powers, though they seemed to be a drain on his very substance. On the first occasion, he cured Aoth Fezim's Spellplague-affected sight. During another desperate situation, he summoned a radiance like daylight from his sword, driving away other undead beings. He was described as being a paradox of light and dark and therefore healing him might upset the balance, so it would be best to let him heal himself. The healing seemed to come naturally as he remembered more of what was left of his self. Like other ghosts and phantasms, he had the power of flight. History In Life Mirror was once a brave and accomplished warrior, though as a ghost he forgot his name and face. In his lifetime, Mirror fell victim to the power of the wizard Fastrin the Delver, who destroyed his people and the kingdom they lived in. Mirror rose again as a ghost. He existed in this state for centuries. During the time he spent with Bareris, Mirror sometimes journeyed into his inner self, remembering bits of his past. On such a "journey" he saw himself in a torch-lit hall with a huge round table in its center. Around it high-backed chairs were positioned, each seat inlaid with a name and a coat of arms, though Mirror couldn't recognize his own. In that hall, a statue was positioned made of solid gold, adorned with rubies, and showing a handsome, smiling man brandishing a mace in one hand and cradling an orb in the other. Mirror was kneeling before the sacred image. Though he couldn't remember the name of his god, Mirror remembered being a knight blessed by his god with special gifts, much like a paladin. He remembered that in life he could help the sick even when the wisest priests had failed. War of the Zulkirs On Kythorn 7 in 1375 DR, the bard Bareris Anskuld stumbled into his domain. Mirror helped him fend off his undead pursuers and stayed with him from thereon. His former companion, Quickstrike, explained to Bareris that Mirror would need something to reflect, to fill and define him. During the time spent with Bareris, Mirror began to sense that he was a soldier who had fought many times. On Kythorn 14, at the fight of Thazar Keep, he slayed Ysval's companion Shex and helped in the defeat of the Nighthaunt himself. As the War of the Zulkirs went on, Mirror sometimes tried to counsel his friends in chivalry in order to bring them closer to do good. This sometimes brought comments from his companions such as "There isn't any brotherhood, you're getting it confused with something from your own time!" After around a hundred years with Bareris, Mirror started to speak more and seemed to be able to use more of his divine powers, yet his god's name still remained a mystery to all. He even went so far as to consider his devotion and power enough to keep the great Szass Tam from being able to control him, despite his undeath. In the battle of the rebel Zulkirs against Szass Tam after the death of Malark Springhill, Mirror attacked Szass Tam, impaling the lich with his sword and channeling the power of his deity at a never-before-seen level. The amount of power released even harmed Bareris, who'd also attacked the lich from the other side. In the end, the power released from him proved fatal to him as he disappeared with the radiant light. After that, Szass said "He's gone to his god, you go to your woman" before killing Anskuld. Appendix References Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Inhabitants of the Sunrise Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants